


The Room Incident

by TeapotsPotatoes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Mentions of Flayn and Mercedes and Sothis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeapotsPotatoes/pseuds/TeapotsPotatoes
Summary: Dimitri has been coming to Byleth's room. He's been standing in the corner where Sothis once stood.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 38





	The Room Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a bit after the release of the game after finishing the Blue Lions. One of my head canons is that Dimitri tries to make his voice deeper cause he's edgy.Hope you enjoy!  
> 

Dimitri started sneaking into your room a couple of days after the second battle of Eagle and Lion. Morale was horribly low after the fact, Flayn and Mercedes have tried to brighten spirits but the fact of fighting their old friends was painful for them both. Not to mention Dimitri who has barely spoken. His only comments on such things related to killing and torturing Edelgard. He stands in the corner where Sothis once stood and was looking downwards, his blonde locks obscuring his face. You both stay quiet but you get up and walk towards him, he's quivers. He looks up at you, his face is pink with tears and his body shakes as you go to hold his hand.  
"It's okay."  
You remind him as you've done many times before. He stays quiet but he falls on his knees; his armor clanks loudly against the floor but it's not an issue for him as he lays his head against your stomach. You pet his hair and he leans into your touch, his warm tears rub into your skin yet he still feels cold from the rain. The moment Rodrigue was killed you could feel the absolute pain of his croaky voice, that pain in his throat probably why he isn't speaking to you. You help him off the floor and sit him on the bed.  
"Do you need anything?" You ask him still holding his hand, he seems to really like your hands.  
"Could I have some water?"  
It was a quick response that was quiet and gruff; which ended with him clearing his throat. You rub your fingers along the back of his hand as he coughs. You get up, still holding his hand giving it a pat.  
"I'll be quick alright. Why don't you lay down." You let go of his hand and he nods in agreement.  
You come back with a glass and some of Flayns' cookies; cookies are not exactly the best description but he has always enjoyed the young woman's creations. Opening the door you find Dimitri in a loose button shirt and his grey trousers, he's curled into his knees. He looks up at you, the skin around his eyes is now an irritated pink. You try to smile in a reassuring way.  
"It will be alright," you say calmly. Going towards your desk to grab a spare cloth. You sit on the bed and put a hand under his chin; angling him towards you. You wipe his tears and his eyes stare blankly at yours.  
He kisses you. It was a quick movement and it was also salty but immediately after he curled back into a ball. You see his fingers dig into his calf as he shakes his head against his knees. You get a hold of yourself trying to ignore the warmth of your cheeks trying to get a hold of the situation.  
"Dimitri." you say quietly, touching his hands. He looks up at you.  
"Would you...lay here with me?" he asks softly, squeezing your hand. Of course, you do lay with him. He's been looking at you the entire time you've been laying down. You wrap your arm around his shoulder and pull him in and start to kiss him. He's crying again but he pushes his tongue into your mouth with feverish excitement only for him to suddenly stop.  
"I don't want to get you sick." He mumbles quietly as you admire his embarrassed flush.  
"Alright. We can lay here together if you'd like." you assure him with a smile. He wraps his arm around your middle curling your body into his lean one. His calloused fingers tilt your chin to look at him. "You're so kind to me." He speaks into your hair, his other hand dances around your back. "I want to protect you. Just as you do for me."  
After each of the major battles he would come into your room. It would be rude to say it was more of the same behavior but he enjoys your company the most. Though it would be better for him to talk to the others for once, he's been doing better though; at least thats what he told you as he holds onto your lower back explaining his day. He has also been falling asleep here more often. As on other occasions you saw him cramped on the cathedral pew fast asleep your glad he was more comfortable here and, with you.  
"Your hands are special. It's as if they'll stay warm forever.


End file.
